¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué a mí?
by luna-maga
Summary: De cómo Lucius Malfoy metió la varita donde no debe. Aviso: Lucius aparece en el próximo chap. Draco/Hermione/Lucius
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: nada del universo Potter me pertenece, todo es de JK, menos esta historia.

Espero que les guste. Andaba con ganas de incluir a Lucius en un fic de Draco y Hermione.

Ahora los agradecimientos adelantados a todos los que lean esta historia y las chicas que dejaron su review en el final de "Mi nombre en tu voz": Alecrin, Dulce Invierno, Angy, Sirlaye, Nasuasda, Elianela e Irene Garza.

Chicas, de verdad me alientan con sus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y tomarse el tiempo de escribirme algo.

Como casi siempre, hay música y como siempre, les pido que vayan a escucharla a mi blog de fics: andandolaluna punto blogspot punto com

Play 1 Turn me on –Norah Jones-

Play 2 Poema sin palabras by DJ Vila

* * *

_**¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué a mí?**_

El último año de la vida de Hermione Granger se había convertido, decididamente, en un infierno de la magnitud de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

La chica de pelo como un arbusto sin podar y curvas sin definir había dado paso a una mujer estilizada, de cintura estrecha y caderas acordes a la contextura pequeña de su cuerpo. Su postura erguida, los hombros echados hacia atrás, los pechos medianos, firmes y tentadores, la redondeada curva de su trasero la alejaba de la imagen que algunos guardaban de ella, sobre todo aquellos que no se la habían cruzado en diez largos años. Tal el caso de Lucius Malfoy, el ex mortífago y padre de su pesadilla recurrente en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Malfoy había pagado su deuda con la sociedad en efectivo -cediendo gran parte de su fortuna para la reconstrucción del mundo mágico y muggle-, con 10 años de prisión y un año en libertad vigilada sin prerrogativas de mago y con la prohibición de hacer magia por dos años más. En total, tres años sin hacer magia y el de libertad condicional bajo la tutela de un encumbrado y respetado miembro de la comunidad mágica internacional. De hecho, había vuelto para cumplir con ese menester. Ni su amigo Harry Potter, jefe del Departamento de Aurores y asesor principal de Kingsley Schackelbolt, Ministro de la Magia, pudo salvarla de esa condena.  
Así que volvió de Francia, donde ocupaba el puesto de Embajadora y Coordinadora de Acciones de Unificación, con la furia circulando por sus venas.  
Atrás dejó una relación iniciada hacía unos nueve meses con Draco, que de pesadilla pasó a relación sin más intención que compartir un rato de buena compañía, de eso a amigo con derecho a roce, luego habitante de su lecho los fines de semana con cepillo de dientes incluido y, finalmente, "se nos hace tarde, Granger, toma tu dosis diaria de cafeína y dame un beso como Merlín manda, que no nos veremos hasta dentro de cinco horas en el almuerzo", todo esto dicho de un tirón en su oído mientras movía la cadera contra su centro, logrando que la castaña apenas pudiera sostenerse sobre sus piernas y pensara únicamente en abrirlas sobre la mesa de la cocina para ser cabalgada como una yegua en celo.

…oOo…

Draco la despidió en el sector de Trasladores Internacionales de la Embajada y le dijo que la acompañaría, que no se lo había propuesto antes para que ella no pensara que él creía que no podía amañarse sola con su padre.

-¿En serio puedes dejar tu empresa para acompañarme? -le preguntó con desesperación en la voz.

-Por ti, lo que sea.

-Y... ¿no tienes miedo de enfrentarte a tu padre?

-¿Tendría?- le preguntó extrañado y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bueno, sus relaciones no son todo lo paterno-filiales que cualquiera puede esperar en el seno de una familia amorosa, Malfoy -le contestó rodando los ojos y casi exasperada, olvidada del miedo.

Draco rió y hundió la nariz en la salvaje cabellera de su antigua enemiga. Nunca dejaría de reprocharse el tiempo perdido con Granger.

-Mira, dame sólo un momento y arreglaré que yo pueda irme contigo en este traslador.

Ella lo observó cuidadosamente. Sabía que estaba enamorada de Malfoy. Todo de él le gustaba. Su porte altivo, su andar elegante, su firmeza, su inteligencia (¡por Circe, si era casi tan aguda como la suya propia!), la mirada. La mirada era un capítulo aparte. La leona se sentía capaz de escribir un tratado acerca de las particularidades de esa mirada insondable. Las había para todos los gustos: la desdeñosa, cuando discutía con algún zopenco que lo irritaba por su ineptitud; la arrogante, cuando se encontraba con alguien que lo juzgaba por su pasado; la astuta, cuando evaluaba sus posibilidades a la hora de conseguir algo (y ella había comprobado de primera mano que Draco Malfoy no cejaba en sus intentos jamás cuando algo le interesaba de verdad); la apasionada, dedicada a ella y a lo que sea que llamara su atención, ya que si algo definía a Draco era que tras ese frío y controlado exterior, se escondía un hombre de turbulentas emociones que él dejaba ver a muy pocas personas, que supiera, sólo una: ella misma; la que traslucía su perspicacia, capacidad de discernimiento e imaginación (Hermione adoraba esa mirada porque era el anuncio de interminables debates acerca de cualquier cosa y que terminaba con ellos enredados y sudorosos en -literalmente-cualquier lugar, protegidos por un hechizo desilusionador y de silencio); y una recientemente descubierta y que la hacía derretir y pensar en un futuro rodeada de pequeños y pequeñas Malfoys: la mirada llena de ternura, calidez y amor. ¡Oh, sí, la valiente Gryffindor amaba esa mirada de la que era dueña absoluta!

-¡Espera! –le gritó, cuando pudo sacudirse esas sensaciones que la abordaron al mirarlo con tanto detenimiento-. Gracias, de verdad, gracias.

Él detuvo su marcha y se dio vuelta. Le devolvió una mirada expectante y confusa. Y se quedó esperando alguna aclaración.

-No sabes lo bien que me hace saber que quieres acompañarme y eso me da fuerzas para afrontar mi deber yo sola. Tengo que poder enfrentarme a tu padre, por las mías.

-Pero…-la interrumpió- ¿estás segura? Mira que de verdad quiero ir contigo, no me agrada la idea de dejarte en la boca del lobo. Ni tampoco me gusta que estén allí…ellos como tú única salvaguarda –y lo dijo atemperando el tono antipático que le salía cada vez que se refería a los amigos de Hermione.

La castaña acortó la distancia entre ambos, rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su sólido pecho. "Ah!, ¡qué bien que se siente!", dijo bajito al tiempo que emitía un largo suspiro. Draco, la estrechó con fuerza, luego se separó apenas y con el pulgar levantó el mentón de su leona y la miró a los ojos. Se perdieron un instante cada uno en el alma del otro hasta que, finalmente, sonrieron.

-Ya, apúrate, vas a perder el traslador. Y me llamas ni bien llegues –la apremió con suavidad-. Nada de lechuzas ni cosas mágicas que tardan siglos, al celular –le decía pero no la soltaba.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y él la contempló con una mezcla de irritación y ternura.

-¡Ven aquí, guapo! ¡Por Merlín, cómo te voy a extrañar!- dijo abrazándolo una vez más.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que Draco Malfoy y ella iban a estar retrasando el momento de separarse y que ese momento estaría plagado de besos, caricias y miradas apasionadas, Hermione se hubiera despanzurrado de la risa en la propia cara del idiota que lo planteara.

Los sacó de su ensueño una voz que anunciaba que en un minuto se activaría el traslador con destino al Ministerio de la Magia de Londres. Se dirigieron de la mano hacia el lugar indicado y ella sintió la sacudida típica de estos aparatos del demonio y se llevó grabado en la memoria, el recuerdo de unos ojos grises insólitamente brillosos.

…oOo…

Ni bien llegó al Ministerio lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Draco para comunicarle que había llegado bien. Después, se encaminó a la oficina de Kingsley, donde ya la estaba esperando junto a Harry. Le dio un beso al Ministro, que la envolvió con alegría y se fundió en un abrazo largo y cálido con el niño que venció.

Kingsley, luego de una breve charla, le comentó que tenía unos días disponibles para acomodarse y que pasado ese tiempo irían a buscar a Malfoy padre a Tintagel. Ella se retiró con Harry y fueron al Caldero Chorreante a tomar algo y a ponerse al día.

Iban caminando de la mano y tonteando como si fueran novios cuando apareció la sucesora de Rita Skeeter, Romilda Vane, la eterna y vengativa enamorada de Potter, que no tardó lo que toma decir "¡Quidditch!" en ordenarle a su acompañante que les tomara unas fotos, evidentemente comprometedoras según ella, para publicarlas en El Profeta. Ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia y eligieron ese momento para darse otro abrazo y refregarse la punta de la nariz mientras reían. Vane no cabía en sí de gozo. Su maquiavélica pluma ya estaba escribiendo una historia digna de los murmullos indignados de la comunidad mágica. Dos héroes nacionales engañando a sus parejas sin ningún tipo de pudor. Se relamía con las consecuencias. Ginny Weasley se separaría de Harry, ella lo conquistaría; Draco Malfoy abandonaría a esa arribista sangre sucia y Hermione, en el descrédito total, se hundiría en la más humillante soledad. Romilda Vane se felicitó por no haber anunciado ese romance secreto cuando se enteró unos pocos meses atrás.

Ajenos a estas perversas maquinaciones, los amigos entraron a la posada, saludaron a Hannah Abbot, la nueva dueña del lugar, buscaron un rincón tranquilo y comenzaron a charlar. En principio, de trabajo, luego se pondrían al tanto de sus respectivas vidas. La Gryffindor había decidido blanquear su relación con Draco, ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultando su compromiso con el rubio. Menos ahora, que ella debía convivir con el padre en circunstancias tan inusuales e inciertas.

Harry le comunicó que no pudieron hallar a Narcisa, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Levaban un tiempo buscándola para aligerar la carga de la chica, quien ahora tendría que habitar Malfoy Manor sola con Lucius y un puñado de elfos domésticos.

-Dime que al menos un par de elfos me obedecerán a mí, Harry –le espetó horrorizada ante la idea de encontrarse en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Ese lugar representaba una pesadilla para la muchacha porque en sus salones había sido torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange, la tía de Draco.

-Tranquila, Hermione, hay seis elfos en la casa, Kreacher, Winky y Elidor están a tus órdenes. Los otros tres son elfos ligados a los Malfoy que no quisieron aceptar su libertad y obedecerán a Lucius o a Draco…Mmh…Tal vez sea conveniente que nos contactemos con el hurón…

Hermione carraspeó insegura y levantó los ojos y los enfocó en los verdes de su amigo:

-Harry, hay algo que debo decirte…-balbuceó.

Harry la escudriñó interesado y alerta. "¿Con qué saldría Hermione ahora?", pensó.

-el hurón botador es mi novio y estamos juntos desde hace nueve meses* –le disparó de corrido y la cara roja como una amapola.

-¿Qué?-gritó Harry, pero porque no había entendido una palabra de lo que Hermione había dicho.

-Que Draco y yo llevamos nueve meses juntos, Harry, estamos enamorados –confesó con las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

Harry encajó la noticia y de golpe se echó a reír.

-No le veo la gracia –le espetó enojada.

-Es que no entiendes –dijo entre risas- cuando se entere Ron. ¡Por Merlín y Morgana juntos, Hermione! Yo no se lo digo. Ya sé, la enviaremos a Ginny para que oficie de embajadora, ¿qué te parece? Ron no va a matar a su propia hermana –concluyó satisfecho.

-Y tú… ¿qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo? –preguntó, insegura de la reacción personal de Harry.

-¿De verdad lo amas?

-Con el alma, Harry.

-¿Y el hurón te corresponde?

-No le digas hurón.

-Responde.

-Sí, él también me ama.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Cómo sabes tú que Ginny te ama, Harry? Y ¿cómo me explicas tú cómo sabes que la amas a ella? –le respondió con cierto enfado.

-Touché. Si tú lo amas y él a ti, no tengo nada que objetar. Eso sí, quiero ser el padrino del primer huroncito que nazca –dijo ese magnífico hombre en que se había convertido Harry Potter, con una amplia sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano de su amiga.

Detallaron un par de cosas relativas a su trabajo con Malfoy padre y fueron al Callejón Diagon. Hermione compró algunas cosas que necesitaba y Harry la acompañó hasta su viejo departamento en el Soho. La ayudó a acomodar y a limpiar a punta de varita y antes de irse le pidió que fuera a Grimmauld Place a cenar. "Ginny y los niños te esperan", alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer en un relámpago verde de polvos flú.

No estaba en su precioso departamento desde que inició su relación con Draco. Ese era el tiempo exacto que llevaba sin poner un pie en Londres ni visitar a sus amigos. Rememoró el día que Kingsley le propuso el cargo, cuatro años atrás, mientras se metía en la tina dispuesta a darse un relajante baño de burbujas.

Lo aceptó complacida porque suponía un gran logro en su carrera. Por otra parte, Francia no estaba al otro lado del mundo, por lo tanto podría seguir viéndose con sus amigos y malcriando a su ahijado sin ningún inconveniente. Y todo marchó sin tropiezos hasta que "conoció" a Draco. Sí, conoció era la palabra adecuada, porque estaba frente a una persona distinta a aquella con la que compartió siete años en Hogwarts. Este Draco no tenía nada que ver con aquel niño arrogante, irritante y ofensivo. Se había convertido en un hombre orgulloso de sus logros, un hombre que había conquistado una nueva posición a fuerza de sincero arrepentimiento. El mea culpa de Draco Malfoy era su propia vida al servicio de la convivencia armoniosa de la comunidad mágica y la muggle. Y Hermione celebró ese cambio y se enamoró de él como nunca antes. Ni siquiera se sintió tan bien, tan plena y tan segura con Bill Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron, con quien sostuvo un noviazgo que todo el mundo creyó que terminaría en boda. Bill era parecido a Draco en muchas cosas pero no tenía ese toque de malicia, esa maldita arrogancia subyugante. Definitivamente, Bill no era Draco. Su Draco. Sonrió.

PLAY 1

_Se tropezaron en el precioso y pequeño jardín de la iglesia de Saint-Germain-des-Prés. Llovía a cantaros y corrían con la cabeza gacha buscando refugio. Tardaron un momento en reconocerse, los dos con el pelo escurriendo agua y la ropa pegada al cuerpo y ella con el rimel corrido._

_-¡Qué curvas Granger! –le dijo con la característica sonrisa Malfoy y un aire engreído._

_-¡Oh, cállate, hurón! De entre todas las personas tenía que encontrarte justo a ti – en los ojos de Hermione relampagueaba el resquemor y eso, extrañamente, molestó al Slytherin._

_Con el rostro repentinamente serio, tomó la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a que lo mirara:_

_-Ya no soy ese imberbe que creía a pies juntillas las fantasías de poder y dominación de un grupo de esclavos sanguinarios, Hermione –señaló deletreando su nombre con cierta inquina._

_-Sin embargo tu tono sigue siendo el mismo –le contestó altiva._

_-Perdóname –dijo al cabo de un instante de silencio y se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse._

_-Espera –lo llamó obedeciendo a un impulso que no supo explicar-. Volvamos a empezar, ¿quieres?_

_-Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger –se presentó._

_-Encantado, soy Draco Malfoy –le dijo extendiendo la mano; una sonrisa que bailaba en su boca y brillaba en sus ojos. Hermione se internó en ellos y supo que estaba perdida. O que lo estaría en poco tiempo._

Volvió al presente. ¡Cielos, cómo lo extrañaba! Y no hacía un día que no estaba con él. Se preguntó qué estaría sintiendo Draco en estos momentos y con ademán perezoso dejó la copa de borgoña en el piso, tomó el celular y lo llamó una vez más.

-Te extraño, presumido –susurró.

-Y yo a ti, ratona. ¿Te ayudó Potter a instalarte? –le preguntó solícito.

-Sí –y lanzó una risita tonta.

-¿Qué fue eso, preciosa?

-Es que, deberías habernos visto, Draco. Parecíamos una parejita haciéndonos arrumacos. No sabía que extrañaba tanto a Harry.

-¿Y así me lo dices? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? –le preguntó intentando sonar severo y recriminatorio.

La castaña que sabía que no estaba enojado ronroneó en su oído. Draco gimió en respuesta, al tiempo que murmuraba vaya a saber qué de la injusticia. Pero, previsor como era, decidió darle una sorpresa. Había pedido permiso para transformar un objeto en traslador y en cuestión de minutos estaba en el departamento de su mujer. ¡Por Merlín, qué bien sonaba! Su mujer.

PLAY 2

Deslizándose silenciosamente entró al baño. Vio como ella se puso alerta. Lo había descubierto. Hermione era una gata que lo encontraría siempre por el olor. Amaba esa naricita. "La quiero en todos mis hijos", divagó mientras depositaba suaves besos en la curva del cuello que ella graciosamente puso a su disposición.

No le importó empapar el carísimo traje que llevaba puesto, hundió las manos en el agua fragante y las dejó vagar por el cuerpo mojado de su amante. Tocó las cúspides de sus pechos y la sintió arquearse hacia él. El aroma a gardenia y sándalo que ella desprendía inundó sus sentidos y la urgencia por tomarla apremió aún más a su miembro erguido. La sacó de la tina y mojando el piso la llevó hasta la cama. Ella lamía la piel de su pecho y con manos nerviosas y apuradas luchaba con los botones de su camisa para desnudarlo. Él decidió ayudarla arrancándose la ropa a tirones. El cuerpo febril de Hermione lo atraía como un imán y sin más preámbulo se hundió en su interior. Ella levantó las caderas exigiendo una penetración más profunda y el arremetió con fuertes estocadas sin dejar de mirarla. La piel húmeda y caliente era un acicate para ambos. Hermione recorría su espalda dejando cada tanto las marcas de sus uñas mientras jadeaba pidiendo más arrebatada de deseo. Y su hombre correspondía con penetraciones cada vez más furiosas y rápidas. Se desintegraron el uno en el otro en un estallido de placer que los dejó exhaustos.

Ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a comprender del todo el ímpetu de la pasión que los gobernaba. Sólo sabían que no podían hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar y disfrutar de algo que presumían raro, especial, único y, hasta dónde entendían, reservado a una pocas personas privilegiadas, aquellas capaces de entregarse íntimamente sin reservas.

Se durmieron desnudos y entrelazados. Así los encontró Harry, que preocupado por la tardanza de la castaña fue a buscarla sin anunciarse. Nunca había visto a su amiga desnuda y mucho menos en una situación así. Tuvo que reconocer que era una espléndida mujer… Cierta urgencia lo llevó de vuelta su hogar para reclamar un cuerpo pecoso y de flameante cabellera.

…oOo…

-¿Te quedarás? –le preguntó mientras se sacaba el bigote de espuma de café con la lengua.

Draco adoraba ese gesto. Podía quedarse horas viendo cada pequeña expresión de su castaña.

-Cásate conmigo –le soltó de golpe.

-¿Cómo…? Pero…

-Hermione, la respuesta es una sola y no la encuentro en ese intento de oración –gruñó Draco.

-Draco, es que…yo…sí, sí. ¡Sí! –y se lanzó a sus brazos dando brinquitos como una niña.

El rubio la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Nunca se iba a cansar de ella, de esa mezcla rara de inocencia y sensualidad que destilaba. Y se sintió orgulloso porque esa mujer inteligente y bella, que podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies, lo había elegido, a él. A Draco Malfoy, la persona que se encargó de desquiciarle la vida durante seis años en Hogwarts. La admiró una vez más. Ella dejó todo atrás como si jamás hubiera pasado. Nunca le hizo un reproche, en las batallas verbales que tenían nunca, nunca, había sacado a relucir su pasado como arma para lastimarlo. Realmente, era un tipo con suerte. Y juró amarla y protegerla con su vida.

En eso llegó una lechuza con el periódico. Draco le pagó, puso a un costado su taza de café y comenzó a leer. Antes de que pudiera avanzar con la lectura, la foto en movimiento de dos personas que andaban de la mano se agrandó hasta que pudieron reconocerse sus rostros.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –estalló el rubio escupiendo café y ensuciando la mesa y a él mismo.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué significa esto Hermione?-le preguntó a los gritos sacudiendo El Profeta frente a sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

La chica le quitó el diario de las manos para ver qué era lo que había provocado semejante reacción. Y se empezó a reír. Primero de puras ganas, pero al ver la mueca indescifrable de Draco, la risa se tornó nerviosa.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Malfoy –le dijo recalcando su apellido- ayer te comenté que Harry yo nos hicimos arrumacos. Y sé que no se ve bien –continuó, ahogando el intento de Draco de hablar- pero si te fijas en quién escribió la historia, comprenderás muchas cosas. Además, tú sabes, porque fuiste testigo en nuestros años de colegio, que Harry y yo siempre fuimos muy cariñosos el uno con el otro.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que yo sabía eso?

-Porque un día me detuviste en un pasillo para decirme que manosearme con Harry Potter era lo único que iba a conseguir en mi patética vida –le gritó furiosa-. Y yo nunca me manoseé con Harry –aclaró algo triste por el recuerdo.

Dicho esto se derrumbó en la silla y lo miró ceñuda.

-Bueno…perdóname…por favor -suplicó yendo hacia ella y ocultando su cabeza en su regazo. Siempre hay una primera y hay que reconocer que se le dejó servida en bandeja: primera vez que Hermione mencionaba su asquerosa actitud escolar hacia ella.

-¡Ay, qué haré contigo, niño!

-¿Amarme? – preguntó juguetón.

-Siempre, hurón, siempre.

-¿Lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo? –preguntó contrito y esperanzado.

-Vuelve a preguntarlo dentro de un rato, tengo otros planes para ti en este momento –le dijo mientras le ofrecía su intimidad que estaba a la altura justa de su lengua.

…oOo…

Luego de que llegaran seis patronus (el de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Molly, Kingsley y Bill) con diferentes mensajes y niveles de alteración, decidieron que lo mejor sería reunirse en La Madriguera para elaborar entre todos una estrategia que frenara las derivaciones insospechadas de la noticia que había regado ese remedo de periodista que era Romilda Vane.

Se aparecieron en el linde del terreno que rodeaba a la extraña construcción que era el hogar de los Weasleys. Tomados de la mano, Draco y Hermione avanzaron hacia la casa y fueron interceptados por los hijos de Harry y Ginevra, James, el ahijado de Granger y Albus Severus. Detrás, corría hacia ellos Ginny gritando como loca:

-¡Nunca te perdonaré, Hermione Jane Granger! Creía que eras mi amiga, me duele, de verdad me duele. Enterarme de esta manera…no tiene nombre, nunca te creí capaz de semejante traición. Me ocultaste todo este tiempo…

La castaña la miraba como si estuviera loca. Draco no entendía nada y menos cuando las dos mujeres largaron la carcajada y se abrazaron tanto que casi se quedan sin aliento.

-Bienvenido al clan, Malfoy –le dijo Ginny mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga y tiraba de ella hacia la casa dejándolo atrás.

Molly la abrazó y le echó un vistazo general como para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Luego abrazó a Draco, quien totalmente desconcertado apenas atinó a darle una palmadita en la espalda. Luego fueron desfilando los demás, Harry, Arthur, George, Luna, el ministro y finalmente, Ron.

El aspecto no presagiaba nada bueno. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, los puños cerrados y las orejas rojas. Se avecinaba una típica explosión de temperamento. Hermione se preguntaba cuánto más iba a poder soportar Draco sin llevársela de allí de manera intempestiva.

-Tú, tú, tú…-parecía que era el único pronombre capaz de pronunciar sin ahogarse-. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi Hermione? ¡Contéstame, maldito hurón albino!

-Ron, cálmate –exclamó la chica preocupada y miró a Harry, quien eludió su mirada.

-Weasley…-intentó Draco juntando calma que no sentía.

-Cállate. Tan sólo permanece mudo –y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta inmovilizó a Draco con un Incarcerus y con un Silencius lo calló.

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY QUITA ESOS HECHIZOS DE MI ESPOSO SI NO QUIERES PROBAR MI OPPUGNO PERO CON DAGAS…YA.

El pecho de Draco se infló de orgullo y cariño por su leona. ¡Oye! Si hasta se le había despeinado la melena. Decidió que cuando recuperara la movilidad no iba perder el tiempo peleando con la comadreja. Besaría a SU mujer y que todo el mundo se fuera a la mierda.

Hermione no podía creer que Harry no hubiera podido convencer a Ron de que su relación con el Slytherin iba en serio. Un silencioso "te lo dije" le llegó como respuesta. Todavía furiosa, contempló a su pelirrojo amigo que estaba frente a ella, rojo hasta decir basta de pura vergüenza.

-Perdóname, Hermione –musitó- me dejé llevar. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada agregó, mirando hacia Draco:

-Lo siento, hurón. No volverá a repetirse. Dicho esto le quitó los hechizos y se quedó esperando la reacción del rubio.

* * *

*esta frase la había escrito sin espacios pero FF no me dejó publicarla así, por lo tanto la tuve que separar, pero ustedes léanla a la carrera :)

Hasta aquí llego. Mañana a la noche espero poder subir el segundo y último capítulo.

Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: todo es de JK menos esta historia.

Qué maravilla: la aceptación de este fic me dejó anonadada. Cuántos alertas y favoritos. Realmente gracias. Por leer y por comentar. ¡Y sigan comentando! Que **los reviews son el único alimento que no engorda!!!!! **Y recuerden que todo viene bien, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

A los que no se loguean, por favor, si quieren, déjenme su email así les contesto por esa vía. Si no lo quieren dejar en el review (que me parece muy atinado) pueden enviármelo por mensaje privado así yo les contesto. Tienen que escribir su mail de esta manera: fulano arroba gmail com, por ejemplo.

**Salesia**: le decía a Nasuasda que sólo habrá un tercer capítulo si me pinta el sueño. Con el anterior me pasó eso, no pude seguir escribiendo porque estaba muerta de sueño.

Como que Ron está más avispado, no? Y pidió perdón rapidito. Se debe haber asustado de verdad con la amenaza de Hermione. Si hasta vi las dagas apuntándolo! Lástima que no lo escribí.

Lucius…es un enigma ese hombre, ya vamos a ver qué onda con el señor.

**Aclaraciones**: en todos mis fics Hermione tendrá olor a gardenia y sándalo porque son dos de las notas predominantes de uno de mis perfumes favoritos. El olor de Draco combina incienso y menta.

**Tintagel** es la prisión que inventé en _**"Porvenir"**_, mi primer fic, para los mortífagos. Azkaban resultó ser una prisión muy vulnerable, se escapaban como querían o los liberaban sin problemas. Tintagel es realmente inexpugnable. Esos guachos no se pueden ir de ahí ni a palos.

**Música**: PLAY 1: Natalia Bedingfield –Put your arms around me-

AVISO: me voy de vacaciones, así que no voy a estar conectada, voy a tardar en contestar los reviews que amablemente me quieran dejar. No estoy para nada conforme con este chap. Pensé que este iba a ser el segundo y último pero no tuve tiempo. A la vuelta lo terminaré. Espero venir con ideas para terminar "Sakura" y "Siete años" y lograr que en algún momento este fic se vueva más gracioso.

Muchísimas gracias, no sé que haría sin ustedes que me animan a escribir. Hasta la vuelta.

* * *

En cuanto Draco recuperó los movimientos y la voz fue hacia Hermione. Pero, a mitad de camino, sus ojos hablaron por ellos y con un ligero gesto de asentimiento, Draco enrumbó hacia Ron.

-Quiero saber qué te pasa, Ron. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Ron no se esperaba esto y por un momento no supo qué decir. Cuando por fin habló, los sorprendió a todos, incluso a su novia una chica que estaba en tercero cuando ellos cursaban el séptimo año luego de vencer a Voldemort:

-Mi corazón está dividido, Draco. Una parte es y será siempre de Hermione. Ella es mi primer amor, representa lo más puro de mí, ella es el primer beso imaginado, la primera caricia que quise dar y sentir. La primera lágrima, la primera alegría. Pero también es mi cobardía. Mi inseguridad. Porque nunca me sentí a su altura, porque ella se merece más. Alguien más valiente, más leal, más inteligente. Y que lo sepas, ni tú ni yo estamos a su altura aunque ella te ame. Tú porque la menospreciaste, la humillaste y la heriste de todas las formas posibles y que hayas evolucionado no cambia el pasado.

El rostro de Draco era una máscara imperturbable, pero sus ojos acusaban recibo de cada palabra. La mirada gris se perdió en ese tiempo remoto y revivió cada escena con dolor y culpa.

El silencio que reinaba en el jardín de La Madriguera era imponente. Ron reanudó su discurso.

-Sí, es cierto, el día que nos atraparon tú no fuiste capaz de delatarnos por completo, pero la duda que sembraste no germinó. Pudiste hacer más por nosotros y tu cobardía lo impidió. Y no me vengas con que el miedo, la familia y demás idioteces. Todos nosotros teníamos miedo, todas nuestras familias estaban amenazadas y sin embargo luchamos para deshacernos de ese bastardo y de los malditos mortífagos que lo seguían. Mi hermano murió en esa condenada guerra. Lupin, Tonks, Creevey, gente buena e inocente murió por culpa de ustedes. Para mí no alcanza que tu madre haya ocultado que Harry estaba vivo. No lo hizo por Harry, ni por un arrebato de buena conciencia recién adquirida. No, lo hizo por razones egoístas, válidas, amorosas, pero egoístas. Tu padre es un maldito desgraciado, un asesino, te guste reconocerlo o no. Eso no cambia los hechos. Tú no mataste a Dumbledore, fallaste, una vez más por pusilánime. Pero en el camino a ese asesinato fallido, casi matas a Katy y a mí. Y discúlpame, pero si hubieras querido, hubieras tenido oportunidades, y efectivamente, las tuviste. Snape quiso ayudarte y no lo dejaste. Y conocías lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que pasado el odio inicial, él te hubiera ayudado. Con esto quiero decirte que todos podemos elegir lo correcto aún en las peores circunstancias. Y no te creas que yo me quede atrás en cuanto a cobardía. Porque aquí como me ves, yo los abandoné, abandoné a mis amigos, a la mujer que, de alguna manera extraña e infantil, todavía amo. Que haya vuelto no esconde el hecho de que no dudé en irme y dejarlos a merced de la desgracia, todo porque soy un caprichoso, impulsivo y cómodo niño de mamá. Porque me dejo llevar por la ira en vez de pensar con la cabeza. Y ellos casi mueren, ¿sabes? En la navidad de 1997 Harry y Hermione casi mueren mientras yo estaba escondido en la casa de Bill y tú andabas lloriqueando por las órdenes que te daba ese indeseable.

Hermione le salvó la vida a Harry. Una vez más. Ella dedicó su vida a salvarnos el culo, desde que nos conoce. Y te puedo asegurar que estaba aterrada. Así que, hazme el favor, guárdate donde te quepan tus excusas por más razonables que sean.

Hermione lloraba, sus hombros se sacudían por los sollozos. Harry se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le daba suaves besos en la sien. Draco los contemplaba sin animarse a ir hacia ellos.

Rayna Keller, la ex Ravenclaw novia de Ron, se acercó a él con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro porque de pronto vio a dónde quería llegar Ron y lo animó a continuar.

-Ella es así –susurró. Luego alzó la voz y la miró, primero a ella y luego a él, hundió su profunda y límpida mirada azul en la de Draco, que apenas si se la podía sostener-. La única capaz de aguantar una tortura a manos de tu tía y callarse la boca. Y ante tus ojos. Porque tú fuiste testigo de lo que esa desquiciada le hizo.

Así es ella. Brava, lúcida, íntegra. La mejor del Trío Dorado, su cabeza, su corazón y el alma. ¿Cómo no iba a ser capaz de pasar por encima de todo y darte una oportunidad? Por supuesto que sí. No sería Hermione si no lo hubiera hecho y debes haber cambiado lo suficiente para que ella no te rechazara. Y yo debo comprenderlo, aceptarlo y confiar en que la cuidarás y la protegerás y la amarás como ella se merece.

-Y ahora voy a hacer un anuncio –declaró con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que le daba la mano a su novia- Rayna y yo nos casaremos en la primavera. Porque ella es la dueña de la otra parte de mi corazón, la que late por un amor que existe y crece en el caos del día a día. Porque en ella encontré mi complemento. Porque aunque somos distintos, miramos en la misma dirección. Y dicho esto, la giró hacia sí, agachó la cabeza –puesto que era mucho más alto que Rayna- y tomó lentamente su boca en un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Las duras palabras de Ron fueron superadas por la alegría que provocó la noticia y pronto se dispusieron a festejar la buena nueva. Molly hizo aparecer guirnaldas de flores que resplandecían en la luz del ocaso y las chicas se dividieron en grupos, algunas comenzaron a ayudar a Molly en la cocina y las otras, con la ayuda de los varones armaron una larga mesa en el jardín bajo un precioso y cálido gazebo que hicieron aparecer para resguardarse del incipiente frío invernal. Cuando todo estuvo listo, cenaron y brindaron en copas rebosantes de hidromiel.

Al rato, dos figuras se alejaron hacia el prado que circundaba a la precaria construcción, bajo la atenta mirada de cuatro pares de ojos. George, Luna, Ginny y Harry no olvidaban que el motivo de esa reunión era arreglar el asunto que desató la insidia su ex compañera del colegio de magia y hechicería.

…oOo…

PLAY

El cielo estaba oscuro y estrellado. No había luna esa noche y la brisa fría la hizo estremecerse. Draco la envolvió con sus brazos y así se quedaron, quietos y abrazados bajo la refulgente y lejana luz de las estrellas.

Se habían alejado luego de la cena. Evidentemente, la cuestión que los había reunido debería esperar hasta mañana.

Hermione se desprendió de los brazos de Draco y convocó unas mantas. Las dispuso en el suelo y se acostó. Dio unas palmaditas llamando de esa manera a su novio. Draco se tendió junto a ella en silencio. Con la otra manta, Hermione los tapó a ambos y cruzó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y fijó su vista en el cielo. No era un silencio incómodo pero estaba lleno de emociones dispares.

-Draco –exclamó sin mirarlo- ¿no piensas hablar nunca más? ¿Hiciste algún extraño pacto de silencio sin consultarme?

Draco encendió un cigarrillo y antes de contestar observó cómo se esfumaba la voluta de humo en el aire nocturno.

-Weasley tiene razón. No te merezco. Será mejor que olvidemos todo esto. Yo sólo puedo traer dolor a tu vida. Sin ir más lejos, tienes que hacerte cargo de mi padre porque mi madre está desaparecida y yo no califico para tamaña responsabilidad. No confían lo suficiente en mí. No importa lo que haga ni cuanto lo intente…

-Shhh, no digas tonterías Draco.

-No son tonterías, Hermione. Es la más pura verdad. Yo era un maldito cobarde, y no tengo excusas, por más que quiera encontrarlas. Era una maldito desgraciado –dijo arrepentido y angustiado- Ron no se equivocó en nada.

-Draco, escúchame bien, nadie es perfecto. Y no todos reaccionamos igual frente a las mismas circunstancias. Pero no eres ni fuiste un asesino, fuiste un chico equivocado que creció creyendo en unos valores que adoptaste como propios, pero si no los hubieras cuestionado no te hubieras convertido en el hombre que eres ahora.

-Pero casi mueres por mi culpa –insistió.

-Draco, me torturó tu tía, no tú. Y no podrías haber hecho nada aunque hubieras tenido el valor.

-Potter lo hizo. Y yo escuchaba a Weasley aullar como un desgraciado cada vez que te escuchaba gritar a ti de dolor. Todos los que estaban en esa mazmorra fueron valientes.

-Tu nunca conociste esa clase de apoyo, ni la confianza que se crea entre las personas que, en determinados momentos, dependen unas de otras. Y Harry también se equivoca, Draco. Esa incursión en el Ministerio, en quinto ¿recuerdas?, la que acabó con tu padre en Azkabán, fue un error. Todos pudimos haber muerto allí, no sólo Sirius. Pero no pude convencer a Harry y no nos quedó otro remedio que acompañarlo y luchar con él. Y recordarás que todos estuvimos en la enfermería del colegio durante semanas –la voz de Hermione sonó juguetona como si estuviera recordando una travesura y no algo de la importancia de lo sucedido.

Draco no apartó la mirada de su rostro. Hermione habló con los ojos clavados en el cielo y una pequeña sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios. ¡Por Merlín, amaba a esa mujer! Tanto que el sólo pensar en perderla le abría un agujero en el pecho por el que sentía que se le escapaba el alma.

-Pero, casi mueren en esa navidad, tú y Harry –le recordó.

-Sí, casi morimos, y tú no tuviste nada que ver. Fue Voldemort –puntualizó ya con un poco de fastidio y se puso de pie-. Mira, si quieres regodearte en el pasado miserable del que fuiste protagonista y acordarte de todas las veces que me humillaste y me lastimaste a mí y a mis amigos, allá tú. Eso es algo que yo quiero dejar en el pasado. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? -Draco asintió brevemente-. Pues bien, te lo diré. Sí, eras un condenado cobarde, una persona ruin y detestable. Un abusivo de la peor calaña. ¿Estás contento ahora? ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar de mi boca? Ahí lo tienes, te lo dije. ¿Y sabes dónde está la diferencia, Malfoy? En la conjugación: eras, Malfoy, fuiste, ya no lo eres. Cambiaste. Y si pudiste cambiar tanto es porque en el fondo eras mucho mejor que eso que demostraste en tus años escolares –y con estas últimas palabras se fue dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Fue directo hacia Ron y lo abrazó. No le importó que Rayna estuviera observando, Ron era suyo tanto como Harry, y ella también les pertenecía y quien no entendiera el extraño lazo que los unía no merecía estar al lado de ellos. Como para demostrar que esto era cierto, Harry se acercó a los dos y los tres permanecieron abrazados.

-Nunca vamos a poder separarlos, ¿sabes? Están unidos de una manera especial. Se aman de muchas maneras, se necesitan y no pueden estar muy lejos unos de otros. Pero son leales y nos eligieron, no tengas miedo –le aclaró Ginny a Rayna y miró de soslayo a Draco que había seguido a la castaña y también escuchó lo que la pecosa decía.

-Gracias –contestó la novia de Ron- necesitaba escucharlo.

Decidieron quedarse a dormir allí, así que La Madriguera crujía amenazadoramente con cada escalón que se pisaba y cada puerta que se abría. Pronto, todos estuvieron más o menos acomodados pero no todos dormidos.

Ginny y Harry estaban en la cama. Harry mirando el techo y Ginny de costado con la cabeza apoyada en la mano lo contemplaba risueña.

-Diez mil galeones por tus pensamientos –le susurró.

Harry la miró un poco aturdido y le sonrió. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida –declaró y se tumbó sobre ella. La comenzó a desvestir despacio, haciendo resbalar sus manos sobre la piel caliente con una lentitud exasperante. Al rato, la pelirroja estaba jadeando bajo las caricias expertas de su esposo que eligió ese momento para deslizar una pierna entre sus cálidos muslos y hundir su empinada anatomía en el hueco delicioso y húmedo que su mujer le ofrecía.

…oOo…

El domingo amaneció con un atisbo de nevada y los perezosos que recién se levantaban se arrebujaban en sus batas con la cara adormilada. Hermione exhibía su melena salvaje, la mano derecha envolviendo la taza y la izquierda sosteniendo a duras penas su cabeza. Tenía un pantalón de franela con ositos, medias de distinto color, obsequio de Dobby, y un sweater by Molly que le iba grande y que dejaba al descubierto un hombro. Para Draco era una visión exquisita. Se detuvo en la escalera y se perdió en la contemplación de la imagen de su ratona.

Molly le dio un codazo a Arthur y ambos salieron de la cocina. El resto estaba demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta de nada. Ron tenía la cabeza hundida entre los brazos y Ginny le preparaba el desayuno a los niños que estaban en el regazo de un aún aletargado Harry. Rayna no se había levantado. Luna y George, quien hubiera creído que esos dos iban a casarse, ¿eh?, estaban despatarrados en un desvencijado sofá de tres cuerpos haciéndose cosquillas.

Por fin, Draco se decidió a avanzar hacia Hermione y depositó un beso en el hombro expuesto de la muchacha que dio un respingo. Alzó la cabeza y con un esbozo de sonrisa le dio la bienvenida al nuevo día. El Slytherin se acomodó a su lado y con un ¡Accio café!, se sirvió una espumante taza del líquido bien caliente.

Ella reparó en cada pequeña arruga y en cada gesto. El dolor, la incertidumbre, el tener que abrirse paso con la desconfianza del mundo entero sobre sus hombros habían hecho mella en Draco. Ella lo admiraba por eso. Y lo amaba. Cuánto lo amaba.

Ajeno a la observación de que era objeto, Draco dio el primer sorbo a su café. Luego apoyó la taza en el plato y se dispuso a hacerse unas tostadas con queso crema y mermelada de naranjas amargas. Era elegante hasta para eso. Le ofreció una que ella aceptó gustosa. Cuando lo miró sonriente, ya casi del todo despierta, él dijo con una intensidad que la conmovió:

-Te amo, Hermione, te necesito, y sé que no te merezco, que soy el último hombre en la tierra que puede aspirar a mirarte siquiera, pero te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, por favor, no me abandones –suplicó.

Ya fuera por las palabras, por el tono o por las profundas emociones que centelleaban en esos ojos como plata fundida, la cuestión es que Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel en los dos y él no sabía cómo reaccionar porque tenía terror a equivocarse. Se aferró a ella con tanta fuerza que Hermione gimió adolorida. Draco la soltó de inmediato balbuceando atropelladas disculpas.

-Shhhh…cálmate. Nunca te voy a abandonar. Está todo bien. No soy de cristal, no vas a romperme. Soy Granger, ¿recuerdas? Ya… déjalo ir, Draco. No te amargues. Estoy aquí, elegí estar contigo, me enamoré de ti por lo que eres y esto que eres se lo debes a lo que fuiste. ¿Sabes lo que decía Sartre? –preguntó y al obtener una negativa de parte de Draco continuó-, escucha y aprende, por algo soy una rata de biblioteca, _somos lo que hacemos con lo que hicieron de nosotros_, y tú hiciste maravillas. En serio Draco, deja de torturarte. Lo que te dijo Ron ayer…simplemente dejó salir el miedo, el dolor y el resentimiento que llevaba guardados. Pero ya está. Aprenderá a confiar en ti. Te lo prometo.

Y se quedaron así, las frentes apoyadas, mirándose y con las manos entrelazadas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de una lechuza en la ventana. Luna y George, los que estaban más cerca, la dejaron pasar. La lechuza voló hasta Hermione, se posó suavemente en la mesa y extendió la patita para que le quitara el pergamino. La muchacha le dio un poco de jugo de calabaza y luego de eso el ave de plumaje marrón brillante, con un leve ulular emprendió vuelo nuevamente.

Era un pergamino firmado por Kingsley, en él le recordaba que tenían que tener todo arreglado para el próximo jueves, esa era la fecha en que Lucius Malfoy sería trasladado desde Tintagel a Malfoy Manor. Cuando todos terminaron de leer, porque sí, además de Hermione y Draco había más cabezas detrás que no se perdían detalle, estallaron los comentarios y recordaron que se habían reunido para tratar el "asunto Vane" como lo habían bautizado.

…oOo…

Para ese entonces ya estaban todos despabilados y atentos. Habían hecho espacio en la mesa y sentados alrededor empezaron a repasar los acontecimientos desde el principio. Vane trataba de socavar la reputación de Harry y Hermione. Harry era el seguro sucesor de Shackelbolt y Hermione era una encumbrada funcionaria de vital importancia para la relaciones mágicas internacionales. Cualquier mancha que cayera sobre el prestigio de ambos redundaría en imprevisibles consecuencias.

George conjuró una pizarra y comenzó a escribir:

Acontecimiento 1: Harry y Hermione besuqueándose en el callej…

-¡Que Harry y yo no nos besuqueamos!, borra es…

-Ya, Herms, que era sólo una forma de abreviar, ¡qué carácter! Pensé que la habías domado, Malfoy –dijo George con un sonrisita socarrona.

-No hay nada que domar, Weasley, continúa por favor –señaló Draco.

-Bien, sabemos que Harry y Hermione NO estaban besuqueándose en el Callejón Diagon cuando los interceptó Romilda Vane.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces? –interrumpió Luna- Ya sé, podemos argumentar que Harry estaba espantando torposoplos de la nariz de Hermione.

-Luna, yo te adoro, tú lo sabes y quiero ser la madrina del primer hijo que tengan, pero dejemos a los torposoplos de lado, ¿quieres? –soltó Hermione espantada y miró a Draco, que tenía los ojos cerrados y se tapaba la boca con una mano, en busca de ayuda.

-Ejem, ejem –la perfecta imitación que Ginny hacía de Dolores Umbridge todavía les ponía los pelos de punta todos- sugiero que dejemos hablar a los tres implicados –y pasó revista a los rostros de Draco, Hermione y su esposo-. Hermione, ¿podrías explicarnos cómo es que nos enteramos por la prensa que tú y Malfoy están juntos?

-Bueno, verás –arrancó la aludida con nerviosismo y mordiéndose el labio, Draco la quiso besar allí mismo- nos encontramos de casualidad en París, hace nueve meses, aproximadamente.

-Diez meses y catorce días –susurró Draco en su oído. Y a nadie le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento de la muchacha.

Hermione carraspeó y repitió:

-Diez meses y catorce días…Y como iba diciendo, un encuentro llevó a otro y luego a otro. Nos dimos cuenta que nos divertíamos juntos, y entonces un día…bueno… ocurrió.

-Hermione, te pregunté cómo es que esa sucia de Romilda Vane se enteró antes que nosotros, tus amigos, tu familia.

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? –gritó- ¿Y tú Draco?

-Tampoco.

-¡¿Alguna teoría, por amor a Merlín?!

-Yo tengo una –intervino Rayna y todos los ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Mi amiga Morag trabaja en El Profeta y hace un par de meses me comentó que Vane había vuelto muy entusiasmada de París. Decía que tenía una noticia que haría las delicias de la sociedad mágica. Supongo que sería esta. Lo que no comprendo es por qué no lo dijo en su momento…

-Porque estaba esperando el momento de la salida de Lucius –exclamó Hermione a la que le empezaron a caer todas las fichas.

-Pero si esa información la conocíamos muy pocos –comentó Arthur.

-Bueno, por muy miserable que sea sigue siendo periodista y sabe qué cuerda tocar para hacer una melodía –añadió Molly.

-Por otra parte, al sacar a la luz la relación de Draco y Hermione justo en este momento, nos puede salpicar a todos con su maledicencia –observó Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ronnie? –preguntó George.

Ron lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y siguió:

-Todo el mundo sabe que nosotros tres –e hizo un gesto que abarcó a los tres componentes del Trío dorado- tenemos una relación un poco extravagante, por decirlo de algún modo. Y que cuando éramos unos niños nos queríamos matar día por medio con Malfoy. Así que Romilda bien podía conjeturar que Hermione era una traidora de la peor calaña. No olvidemos que los roces entre cierta prensa y Hermione nunca fueron suaves –hizo una pausa y todos recordaron los incidentes durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Tienes razón –acordó Harry.

Hermione retomó la palabra y comentó que esto a Vane le venía como anillo al dedo porque siempre estuvo encaprichada con Harry…

-…así que en su loca imaginación tú te separarías de Ginny, ella tendría el camino libre para conquistarte, Draco me dejaría, los Weasley me abandonarían y nuestra reputación se iría por el caño. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

El resto de la tarde giró en torno a lo que harían para minimizar el impacto de la foto y el noviazgo de Hermione y Draco.

Finalmente, acordaron lo siguiente: no harían nada especial, la prensa del corazón ya los había estado buscando, todos ellos hablarían del asunto restándole importancia a la foto y alegrándose por el futuro casamiento de la serpiente y la leona. En cuanto quisieran mezclar los tantos, política y asuntos de amor, los sacarían con cajas destempladas.

El lunes cuando comenzó el hostigamiento de los medios los Weasley cerraron filas en torno a Hermione y la sociedad mágica acusó recibo.

…oOo…

El jueves llegó rapidísimo. Draco acompañó a Hermione a la mansión Malfoy y habló con los elfos Dorcas, Sioban y Gandor. Les explicó que Lucius volvería a la casa y que tenía prohibido hacer magia por lo tanto seguramente les pediría a ellos ayuda. Sin embargo, como Draco había heredado el derecho de mando y obediencia, les ordenó que antes de cumplir con cualquier pedido que su padre les hiciera se lo comunicaran a Hermione, su futura ama.

La verdad que el método era de lo más engorroso, parecía un trámite burocrático para conseguir que te dejen criar un dragón en el jardín, un imposible. Y Harry sabía, porque lo vio en los ojos de esos elfos, que jamás osarían desobedecer a Lucius. Y ni hablar de dirigirse a Hermione. Por lo tanto, le pidió a Kreacher que estuviera a disposición completa de Hermione y que en cuanto sospechara que pasaba algo raro se lo comunicara de inmediato.

Juntos recorrieron la mansión y Draco selló la zona en la que Hermione fue torturada, nadie que no fuera Draco podría deshacer el hechizo, ni siquiera la magia de los elfos podría conseguirlo.

También cegó todos y cada uno de los pasadizos y puertas secretas y junto con el cuerpo de aurores rompieron las maldiciones que todavía pesaban sobre la morada y agregaron protecciones extra para que nadie pudiera entrar sin el permiso de Hermione, Harry, Ron y él mismo. Obviamente, Lucius no podría salir de allí ni aunque lo poseyera el propio Merlín. Y como ayuda adicional colocaron dos retratos, uno de Albus Dumbledore y otro de Severus Snape.

-Severus, se me ocurre que lo pasaremos bien aquí.

-Realmente, Albus, no sé si estás más loco ahora de muerto que cuando estabas vivo. Como sea, no voy a caer presa de tus maquinaciones.

-¿Pero que puede llegar a ocurrir que sea tan grave? -preguntó sereno.

-Ya esa serenidad tuya me crispa –siseó el que fuera profesor de pociones- de todo puede pasar aquí con Lucius.

-¿Tienes miedo por la señorita Granger, Severus?

-Espera y verás –dijo y sonó a premonición.

Un grupo de diez aurores, entre ellos Harry, entraron a la Mansión con Malfoy padre.

En la escalinata los esperaban Draco y Granger.

Lucius estaba delgadísimo, no levantaba la cabeza y parecía asustado. No prestó atención a su hijo ni a la chica que lo miraba con aprensión.

Lo llevaron a sus aposentos y lo dejaron allí.

Draco se despidió de Hermione, él no podía quedarse. Se separaron con gran pesar, hermione no quería quedarse allí sola con Lucius y seis elfos por toda compañía.

Harry la miró con pena y le prometió que hablaría una vez más con Kingsley para ver si podía influir en la decisión del Wizengamot.

Una vez que atravesaron la verja los magos desaparecieron dejando a Hermione con una sensación de fin del mundo instalado en su pecho.

Cuando los ojos se cansaron de mirar la nada, giró y entró a la imponente mansión. Intentaría hacerla un poco más habitable. Después de todo, estaba Dumbledore, tal vez no estaría tan sola, después de todo.


End file.
